1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leader retention method and device for a tape drive.
2. Background Art
In a tape drive having a drive leader connected to a drive reel, and a buckling mechanism for connecting the drive leader to a tape leader of a tape cartridge, a reel locking mechanism may be used to retain the drive leader on the buckling mechanism during shipping or periods of non-use, for example. Such a locking mechanism may inhibit movement of the drive reel so that the drive leader remains engaged with a hook of the buckling mechanism. The locking mechanism must then be disengaged in order to load tape from a tape cartridge into the tape drive, and to perform read/write operations on the tape.